PRINCE ZUKO User Manual
by Karen Elaine DuLay
Summary: We at CookieLord Factories hope you will enjoy your new ZUKO UNIT for years to come! Please pardon the cookie crumbs, they just appear everywhere around the facility these days...


**PRINCE ZUKO UNIT**

_Copyright Nickelodeon Studies and CookieLord Factories_

A User's Guide

Congratulations, lucky customer! You've just purchased your first PRINCE ZUKO UNIT! If this is your first UNIT, feel free to skip the following section and move on to TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS. However, if you are new to the joys of UNIT ownership, please be sure to take a look, as it may give you important information concerning the basis of UNITs themselves.

Introduction to UNITs

So you've purchased your first UNIT. Congratulations! We hope you will enjoy living with your new housemate for years to come.

Before you read the specifics about your UNIT, we would like to make several facts about them very clear.

Your UNIT is indeed a person, despite your views on cloning, genetic manipulation, artificial intelligence, and any host of other controversial topics. We would like you to keep this in mind while dealing with your UNIT, as they have thoughts, emotions, and dreams just like you. Should you find yourself disagreeing with our claims, please note that mistreatment of your UNIT can and will result in legal action, either on the UNIT's part or ours.

It is likely that your UNIT is underage. Should you yourself be underage, there is no problem with the two of you carrying on a romantic relationship, if you so desire. However, if your UNIT is not of the legal age of consent for your country while you are considered an adult, or vice versa, you or your UNIT may be arrested for statutory rape. We at [CookieLord Factories] cannot be held accountable for any illegal actions committed by a UNIT or the owner of a UNIT.

This manual may not contain all the answers to your questions. If this is the case, please contact a company representative and present your question or issue. We will answer your question to the best of our abilities, and then update all of our manuals so that other buyers in the future will not face the same troubles as you. Sending us cookies might speed up the updating process.

It is possible to return your UNIT within 90 days of receiving it, but to do so you must replace your UNIT and all accessories in the box they were shipped in. If you cannot locate all of the accessories or the box itself, [CookieLord Factories] is unable to reclaim the UNIT and return your money. Well, we suppose we'll reclaim the UNIT anyways. But you won't get your money back. We'll probably have spent it on cookie ingredients by then.

Technical Specifications

Your PRINCE ZUKO UNIT should possess the following traits:

**Age:** 16-17

**Manufacturing Origin:** Fire Nation Capital City

**Height:** [unknown]

**Weight:** [unknown]

**Length:**

**Nationality:** Fire Nation

**Bending Abilities:** Fire

**Preferred Weaponry:** Dual broadswords or his fists

Unpacking

Your PRINCE ZUKO UNIT is going to be unhappy to wake up. To make sure he doesn't attack you in a fit of rage before you can explain the situation to him, here are some methods of waking him up:

Say in a loud voice that the Avatar has been spotted nearby. ZUKO will burst out of his box, demanding to know where. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Get an AZULA UNIT to call for "Zuzu." ZUKO will burst out of his box and angrily demand she stop calling him that. You are then free to reprogram him as you wish.

Speak to a friend about how OZAI wants ZUKO to return home. He will quickly open his box and ask if this is true. Don't tell him it's not, or he will become angry at you and go off to sulk. If you don't tell him, you may reprogram him as you wish.

Uses and Jobs

Your PRINCE ZUKO UNIT comes with several useful skills that may be turned into money-making sidejobs. Keep in mind, he is technically a minor in the eyes of the government, and as such he cannot get a full- or part-time job. You may also want to consider enrolling him in some sort of public school in case your neighbors start to wonder why the sulky teenaged boy with the scar is always around.

**Musician:** Though he will deny it vehemently, ZUKO is actually a very gifted tsungi horn player. It'll take some persuading before he agrees to play for money, but once he does you can easily get him into a classical Asian music band or just have him perform streetside. Should anyone be able to find their own tsungi horn, ZUKO can also give them lessons. Be warned, however, that he is a very strict teacher.

**Fire Dancer:** As a Firebender, and a very attractive specimen of man, ZUKO is uniquely suited for this job. He can control the flames with his Bending to add excitement to the performance, and we can guarantee that young females will pay good money to watch him. You paid for him, didn't you? Not sure about this. You'd have to TEACH ZUKO how to dance, after all. It's illegal in the FN.

**Fry Cook:** Perhaps a bit unexpected, and certainly not ZUKO's first choice, but he's rather competent at it. He won't need to go to chef school, or even have much training, and his affinity with fire makes the job pretty easy.

Characterization

UNITs are pre-programmed to be consistent with their personalities and general appearances in the middle of Season Two. This means that their relations with other UNITs, philosophies, and even their treatment of you will vary depending on how much of the series they believe they have experienced. Showing them episodes of the series will "unlock" their memories of what happened, as well as affect their relations with others and their actions.

Relations to Other Units

_GENERAL IROH:_ This UNIT is ZUKO's father figure and primary advice-giver. When your ZUKO UNIT is having trouble making a decision, he will go to an IROH UNIT for help. They are originally very close, but if you program ZUKO to the first half of the third series he will treat his uncle harshly. Resolving this is as simple as catching him up to the end of the series, at which point he believes he and his uncle have had an emotional reunion and are once more on good terms. ZUKO also prefers IROH's tea to all other kinds.

_AVATAR AANG:_ Your ZUKO UNIT will initially attempt to capture AANG, in hopes of bringing him to the nearest OZAI UNIT so that his honor can be restored. He will not care about what gets destroyed in the process, so be careful with leaving him around your mother's fine china. Programming him to the first half of season three will result in him being more secretive about doing away with AANG, and you may see him secretly meeting a COMBUSTION MAN to plot. When he's up to the latter half of season three, he'll do his best to be more friendly towards AANG, who may or may not (depending on his orientation with the series) be receptive. Keep all KATARA and MAI UNITs away, and a boy-on-boy relationship just might be possible.

_KATARA:_ These two UNITs are just friends. Seriously. They may or may not be antagonistic towards each other, but if you can get them up to the episode "The Southern Raiders," they will get along quite well. Otherwise, watch out: the flames will fly and the icicles will hit the fan!

_MAI:_ ZUKO has a childhood crush on MAI, although it'll take some prodding if they're programmed to pre-season three, the two will quickly fall madly in love and never have eyes for anyone else. Once one or both of them are at season three, all hope of keeping them out of a romantic relationship will be gone. She'll also ruin the chances of you persuading ZUKO to get into a romantic relationship with you, so if that's your goal you need to keep her away from your UNIT at all costs.

_PRINCESS AZULA: _Naturally,as siblings, her and your ZUKO UNIT are extremely antagonistic towards each other, no matter what point in the series you set them at. However, if you have both set to the first half of season three, there is no risk of them destroying anything in a fight. Keep in mind that if a third party both dislike—such as an AVATAR AANG UNIT, or any TEAM AVATAR UNIT—should enter the fray, they will unite against their common enemy. If a life-or-death situation presents itself, they will also show concern for the other.

_FIRE LORD OZAI: _This UNIT, as your ZUKO UNIT's father, is capable of convincing ZUKO to do almost anything. He will frequently show disappointment in his son, and might even order a nearby AZULA UNIT to kill him. Program him to the first half of season three, however, and he will be quite approving of ZUKO.

_ADMIRAL ZHAO: _Your UNIT might be surprised to see ZHAO still alive, but will quickly get over it and start a heated rivalry to capture the nearest AVATAR AANG UNIT.

Cleaning

ZUKO is perfectly capable of cleaning himself, and will tell you so in a very annoyed tone if you suggest bathing together.

Feeding

Your PRINCE ZUKO UNIT has a very refined and Fire Nation palate. He likes his food spicy, and he likes it well-made. You may have to order out if your cooking isn't good enough for him, and you'll need to raid the local grocery store for all the spices they have. Komodo sausages are his favorite meal, and he prefers to drink tea—_real_ tea, not teabag tea. If you or a friend also have an IROH UNIT, ZUKO will happily drink his tea and nothing else.

Rest

As the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, ZUKO is accustomed to sleeping in a soft and comfortable bed. Be sure to give him one, or he'll take yours—and depending on your mood, you might be kicked out. Or not.

Reprogramming/Modes

_Angsty (default)_

_Driven (default)_

_Romantic_

_Arrogant/Entitled_

_Content (locked)_

ZUKO comes in the default modes of _Angsty_ and _Default_. While in these modes it is not unnatural for him to brood alone in a dark room, or intensively plan out methods of capturing the Avatar. _Angsty_ mode is usually accompanied by a quick temper and great chances for a meaningful talk, but if you can get his characterization set to the second half of season three he will abandon this mode in favor _Driven_. When _Driven_ mode activates, he will meticulously train and plan out strategies for whatever goal he has—capturing the Avatar, defeating his father and saving the world, making a sandwich, anything. You need to be careful not to get in his way or he might snap angrily at you, or, worst case scenario, attack.

_Romantic_ mode is activated by putting your ZUKO UNIT in a situation where he is happy, well-fed, and has a girl he likes cuddling up to him. This mode is most easily activated when he and a MAI UNIT are together, though if you can persuade him to become involved with you the mode activates just the same. In this mode, ZUKO will think of you first, cook dinner (_and_ wash the dishes), flatter you like there's no tomorrow, put on a romantic movie, and be open to a cuddle. To get him out of the mode, start talking about a serious matter or just make him get some sleep—he'll wake up in _Angsty_ or _Driven_ mode.

_Arrogant_ mode, also known as _Entitled_ mode, occurs when your ZUKO UNIT is forced to live in what he considers "poverty," and what you might consider "typical college student-budget life." He will be condescending towards those he deems "beneath" him and possibly outright rude, especially concerning the living conditions. To snap him out of this mode, remind him of how he had to endure such conditions during season two and that his uncle did quite well. At the reminder of IROH's behavior, ZUKO will revert to _Angsty_ mode and go find the nearest IROH UNIT to ask for some tea.

_Content_ mode is locked, and to unleash it you must fulfill several requirements. First, orient your ZUKO UNIT to the end of the series, allowing him to believe that the world has been saved by AANG. Next, make sure he is in a stable and happy romantic relationship, with a MAI UNIT or yourself at your discretion. Finally, find an IROH UNIT that lives nearby and be sure ZUKO can visit him anytime he pleases. All of these combined will result in a contented UNIT that is perfectly happy doing the housework if you ask. Knocking him out of this mode can be tricky, but really, why would you want to?

Questions

Q: My ZUKO UNIT has hair all over his head. How do you get him with the ponytail?

A: All UNITs are programmed to have the memories, characteristics, and appearances they had in the middle of the second season. You can specially order a UNIT programmed to the very start of the series, for extra cost and a donation of a large number of cookies. Or just the cookies. We're not so picky.

Q: My ZUKO UNIT met a JIN UNIT the other day, and they wound up going on a date. Now ZUKO's acting all angsty and won't leave his room. What do I do to cheer him up?

A: Oh dear, it's starting to sink in that he's not in the Fire Nation anymore. Just give him a few days to adjust, and he'll get over it. Offering him cookies might help?

Troubleshooting

Problem: My ZUKO UNIT spent some time alone with an AZULA UNIT, a ZHAO UNIT, and an OZAI UNIT, and now he's bossing me around, ordering things online that we really don't need with my money, and refuses to discuss it with "a little peasant like [me]"! What do I do?

Solution: Wow, you've gotten him into _Fire Nation Prince_ mode! It's pretty hard to do, but once he's entered the mode he will be the perfect prince and conform to his father's wishes. If you want to snap him out of it, start talking about how he's not being himself, or what an IROH UNIT would think if he saw ZUKO now. ZUKO will go off to brood, then return to normal and apologize for all the trouble he's caused you. Be careful with letting AZULA, ZHAO, and OZAI UNITS near him in the future!

Problem: ZUKO keeps disappearing at night, and whenever he comes back home he has something expensive with him. I think he might be stealing things! How can I get him to stop?

Solution: Uh-oh, he's in _Blue Spirit_ mode! This mode occurs when_ Arrogant/Entitled _mode and _Fire Nation Prince_ mode merge together. You'll find his Blue Spirit Mask disappears with him, and he's likely out roaming the richest sections of town in search of something he wants. When he finds it, he'll take it. You can only end this mode by having a talk with him about how his uncle would think of his actions, or getting an IROH UNIT to have the talk for you.

Accessories

Set of Dual Broadswords (1)

Fire Nation Military Uniform (1)

Blue Spirit Mask (1)

Crown Prince Headpiece (1)

Earth Kingdom-made Knife with Chinese characters (1)

Fire Nation Prince Outfit (1)

Tsungi Horn (1)

End Notes

We at [CookieLord Factories] hope you and your UNIT enjoy many years of happiness together, and please urge you to remember the local laws concerning statutory rape. Seriously, he's underage, and if we're not drilling that into you the government might try to get the men in the white coats to take us away again! If you or your UNIT should do anything illegal, [CookieLord Factories] is not responsible for legal representation, reimbursement, or paying bail. Though, a donation of cookies may help change our minds.


End file.
